


Obsession! Every step you take

by kaddel111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, But Louis loves only Harry, Danger, Eleanor is Louis beard, Eleanor is nice, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Stalking, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddel111/pseuds/kaddel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a stalker who refuse to leave him alone. The stalker would do anything to get Louis. Not just Louis but also his family, friends and the love of his life are in danger. "The question is, who is stronger in the end? The angel or the demon. The good or the bad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If I made gramma mistakes or you have tips for my writing feel free to tell me. English is not my native language and I'd like to become a better writer.  
> The prolouge is short but the chapters will be much longer.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it :)  
> Have a wonderful day.

Prolouge:

Obsession might be one of the darkest things in life. To be obsessed can mean a lot of things. You can become obsessed with small things in life and make them to the most important thing in your world. Suddenly everything, but the thing you are obsessed with, is unimportant. These kind of obsession maybe isn't a pleasant one, but it's possible that neither you nor somebody else get hurt physically or mental.

Unfortunately it is possible that the obsession persuade to hurt yourself or other people. If your are obsessed with your weight, for example your day is mostly based on thinking that you are too fat, it can happen that you start trying to lose weight, but in an unhealthy way. You stop eating because eating is what makes you fat. You are playing with your own life. A dangerous thing to do.

If you are fascinated with pain it is possible that you either hurt yourself or another person wittingly. Maybe you want to feel the pain or you want to see how other people feel pain. Either way, it is dangerous.

A lot of people define the word "obsessed" with a demon. It says people who are obsessed contain a demon. A demon who spreads terror and fear. A demon, who is taking everything he wants to have. A demon, who doesn't consider other persons and just do things for his own desire. If one talk about obsession then one of the main point is the jeopardy. There is always a imminent danger when there is an obsession. No one can tell if it get around to something dangerous, but the possibility is always there. Which mean everybody can be in danger.

If you now are obsessed with one person in particular and your whole life is fixated on them, because those special someone is the only one who can make you happy, then one can assume that there is indeed a big possibility of danger. Cause if something or someone makes you happy then you are trying to get it, don't you? And if just one thing or some person can make you happy then it is understandable that you would do everything to get this, don't you?

Eveyone has the right to be happy, right? Humans presure after happiness, because what would be life like if your are not happy? If you are not cheerful? If you don't love? A life worth living? It wouldn't seem so. Depending on how bad the obsession is, the person concerned trys by all available means to get what he wants. In sheer desperation it often leeds to a disaster. And the pain of another person. It leeds to fear, revulsion, hate and anger. To great misfortune. Which in turn would mean that the theory from a demon in an obsessed person could be true, couldn't it.

Because whilst the demon is happy in the darkness and doesn't disturbe themself at his actions, he is destroying the angel and the light on the other side. The question is, who is stronger at the end? The angel or the demon? The good or the bad?  


	2. I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a massive thank you for the 4 kudos.  
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long. I somehow forgot about the story and then I had not much time because of school.  
> I also wasn't really sure if I should continue writing, because I sure have a hell of gramma and spelling mistakes. And I don't want two dissapoint people who maybe think: An interesting storyline but what a bad english. But then again, how can I learn to get better when I do not write and therefore people like you aren't able to give me some advice.   
> The next chapter will not take that much of a time. I can only apologize again.  
> Have a nice evening and I'm open for any kind of advice :) :)

Booming music, laughter, singing and dancing people. Alcohol, alcohol, and more alcohol.  
The party lifes of young people of today's generation consists of these contents.  
But let's be honest, the party life of the youth of yesteryear too.  
Just a typical disco evening in one of the most popular night clubs in London.  
In the Fabric. A club where you can feel the bass in your body. Guided by the ground through the feet into the body!  
Everything as always, everything the same?  
Almost!

Only with the exception that the most successful boy band in the world presented themselve in this disco, ready to party till dawn.  
5 handsome young men, successful and with a lot of money. Thief of hearts of millions of girls and boys. Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam.  
"Juhuuuuuuu, party time. I would say, hello world, get ready for One Direction. One Direction. Tata. "  
And this opening sentence could only come from one person. Louis.  
"Louis it's fine. We just arrived, no need to be hectic. "Liam laughed and shook his head. He knew the evening would run sozzled, there would be a lot of alcohol flowing and the night would be made to the day. At least when it was for his four bandmates. And what the parties concerned, it was.  
But Liam was just Liam. A Liam did not mind that. As long as his little brothers were happy, he was happy too. As long as his brothers were save, everything was fine.

Although he was not the eldest of the band it didn't change the fact that he was Daddy Directioner. The rational of the belt, the person who protected his bandmates. At least he tried. Sometimes it was very hard to protect them. Sometimes they were horrible and annoying and all he wanted was to wrack them. But he loved them endlesslie.  
Liam always wanted a little brother. Now he had four of them.  
And he would do everything possible to protect them.

"Bullshit. Who has to arrive at a club, besides you I mean? Here we go. Do you want something to drink? "Louis looked questioningly. 3 hands soared, only Liam's hand stayed down naturally. "I'll just have a Coke," he said. Louis wanted to say something, but he let it remain. He had given up on Liam to persuade at least one alcoholic drink to consume. This discussion was pointless and took time. Time he was able to invest in the celebrations.

Instead he stalked to the bar and ordered for his other three bandmates and himself. The other boys had already driven a seating area in the club.  
"How can I help you, what do you want to drink?",the bartender asked and looked at Louis with a grin. "Hm, something delicious to start, something cozy but with plenty of alcohol. What can you recommend for me? "Louis grinned back. "I would actually have the perfect drink for you. Long Iceland Ice Tea. A delicious cocktail with a lot of alcohol, includes, among other things, tequila, rum, vodka and gin. Very tasty. Only to be recommended." "Sounds good to me. I take 4 of them." "As you wish."

Louis waited until the drinks arrived, looked around the club and watched the dancing crowd. The people here were somehow solved, as in ecstasy, as if they were in another world. The whole club danced, something he liked very much.  
But Louis didn't noticed the young man who, unlike Louis, was not watching all the people in the crowd, but only him. Everything Louis did was monitored and analyzed. The man watched as he spoke at the bar with the bartender, laughed with him and finally went back with the drinks in his hands to his friends. Every smallest step of Louis was watched- Watching Louis was like air that he needed to breathe. He needed Louis to breathe.

This was why Louis also didn't noticed the troubles that the stranger had. The effort to keep himself under control and not to just storm to Louis and touch him. Whenever he could, he would be close to Louis and it began to become more difficult to hold back. To hold back the feeling to stroke through Louis soft hair, to not touch his lips and his ass. Louis ass was perfect, so sexy. He just couldn't wait any longer. He needed to become active, to draw Louis attention to himself.  
Apparently Louis could not recognize his fortune. That's why he had to help out a little. If he wanted to get Louis he needed to invest time and energy. And he was willing to do both. After all, he loved Louis. He loved him so freaking much. He would do everything for Louis and everything to make him his.

Meanwhile Louis arrived at the place where his bandmates waited for him. He was in a very good mood and full of power. "Here guys, your drinks", Louis said grinning.  
He put down the tablet with the drink and sat next to Harry. "Thanks Louis", Liam said. "Thanks for forgetting my coke." "Haha oh Louis." Harry couldn't hide his grin as he took his drink. Typical Louis. "Oh shit. Sorry", Louis mumbled apologetical. "I didn't thought about it. Won't happen again." "You also said that the last time, and the time before. Oh and the time before also. It's okay. I will get a coke for me."  
"Who knows", Zayn laughed. "Maybe you will find the woman of your life." Liam nodded his head while laughting and went to get his coke, knowing that the evening began.

 

The evening was sick. Eventually Niall found himself pole dancing. He didnt even thought about leaving it anytime soon. He was to much in love wth the pole. And the public seemed to like it, as they were cheering for him. They absolutly adored him. But let's be honest, who can resist Niall Horan? Right. Nobody. He was way to charming.  
Zayn left the the disco with a beautiful blonde woman. it was no secret that he would be seen just on the next day. And Zayn would surely have a nice night.  
Surprisingly Liam also didn't spend his evening alone. it was not for him to get to know a woman in clubs, but that night he was spending with a very pretty woman. Liam learned that she was a dancer. He also learned that it was possible to have a nice conversation in a disco without all he plantonic flirting for a one night stand, which was absolutly not his style.

Then there were Louis and Harry, or Larry Stylinson, as they were called from the Larry shippers. They both were very drunken and they danced with a tight grip around each other.  
"Do you know boobear?", Harry asked while leaning near to Louis. Louis could feel Harrys hot breath on his neck. "Do I know what?" Louis looked at Harry with a high expectation and couldn't stop grinning.He lied his hands around Harrys neck and pulled him closer.  
"Do you know that I love you?" Harry looked at Louis with such a soft expression that Louis wasn't able to concentrate. The expression that Harry had given him was more worth than any of the money in the whole world. He was faced with so much love and it seemed like he was in a fairytale. "Oh damn, how can somebody be so wonderful?", he thought. And how could he behave like a girl? He was 21, not 13.  
"Yeah, I know that for sure. And do you know what Haz?" Doesn't matter, he thought. He might not just be a girl, but hell, he was in love. He was allowed to behave like this.  
"Does I know what?",Harry grinned and damn, Louis could see his dimples. The dimples he loved so much.  
" Do you know that I also love you? With all my heart, with everything I have."  
Harrys smile got brighter. He was happy, so very happy.  
"Yes, I think I can imagaine it. But you can still say it to me over and over again with. I hear it with pleasure." As with pleasure Louis would have leant at this moment further forwards and would have kissed Harry. But he wasn't drunken enough to do something like that in public because this action would cause a lot of problems. Problems both of them weren't quite ready for. It didn't matter how much both of them loved each other or that they were in a relationship behind closed doors, what mattered was the fact that they were just friends in public. Very good friends. It hurt, but they couldn't change it. 

The thought of not beeing able to tell the world about his relationship with Harry made him feel like he had to vomit. Oh and while speaking of this Louis got the real feeling that he had to throw up.  
"Harry, I need to go to the toilet. I'm back in a minute. I need to throw up. Nothing against you. See you in a second." And immediately he was gone and left a puzzled looking Harry. He snaked through the crowd to the toilet and was by the way closely followed by a strange, unfamiliar person.  
It seemd like Louis had drunken a little to much. He didn't stuck with one cocktail, also not with two cocktails and also not with three. At some point he had stopped counting.  
Louis stumbled into one of the toilet cubicles and got the toilet seat just on. And then he had already thrown up.   
After he had vomited he remained squatting for a while to make sure he did not have to do it again.Then he rinsed and crawled up from the floor. He went to the sink and washed his hands and his face, before he supported with his hands at the sink. He looked in the mirror.   
He felt tired and worn out, began to perceive the negative aspects of the alcohol. Maybe the next time he shouldn't drink so much. In some way that would be a lot better.

But Louis was Louis and so it would probably not be different the next time. And without question, it was a fun evening. He did dance, sing and laugh a lot and in the end he even danced with Harry. For the first time after a long time he was able to forget the stressful tour and this was just an amazing feeling. Yes, it was indeed a very nice evening.

"Everything okay?". Louis jumped, startled and turned around. Before him stood a young man, about in his middle twenties. Approximately 1.80 inches tall, dark blond.He was not that muscular, but all in all, a neat-looking man. But not in the least bit he could keep up with Harry. Not one person in this world could ever keep up with Harry. Harry was Harry and Harry was perfect. In every single way.   
"Oh, uh. Yes, thank you. Everything okay, thanks for asking. "Louis smiled at the man and wanted to go back to Harry, but was held back by the man who grapped Louis by his wrist.  
Louis paniced a little bit. The men somehow frightened him. He looked dangerous.   
Nevertheless, he tried not to show his distrust note. Interrogative he looked at the man. "Oh uh, is there still anything you want? "Sorry, but are you sure that you are alright? I do not want to be intrusive, but you look a little tired and exhausted. Of course you still look vera good, I didn't want to be rude. But you look just a little .. . of the track "" Yes I am. I'll go now. I'm with my friends. I'm sure they will get me home save. But thank you for your concern. I appreciate it a lot."

Inwardly Louis wished nothing more than to finally be back to Harry and get away from the man.  
And as if his wish was heard the door to the toilets opend and Harry came in his desire. "Louis," he asked and registered the scene which offered him. His expression darkend. "Are you okay Lou?", he asked with worry in his voice and gave the strange men, who had grabbed Louis wrist an angry glare.

"Yes, everything is all right. I was on my way back to you. I would quite like to go. "Louis pulled his wrist from the embrace and the man immediately let go." Have a good evening, ", Louis said politely and hurried to Harry, who dot Louis out of reflex gently on the wrist. Both left without a word and left the man standing alone.

"Damn". Furious, he ran his hands through his hair. That was gone differently than he had imagined. He followed Louis to have the oppurtunity to be alone in a room with the beautiful blue eyed boy and to bulid a connection with him. And when he saw Louis standing at the sink he had seen his chance to finally talk to Louis. Touching Louis took away his breath. He smelled so good, in spite of the alcohol and the sweat from dancing. He just smelled so delicious.  
Of course, he had wished that Louis would have felt the connection between the two of them immediately after he had seen him. But it was not bad. Louis needed some time to be able to classify the feeling. That was okay.  
When he touched Louis he felt so happy. It was a very long time ago that he felt so happy. Louis made him happy. And he had spoken to him. Even tanked him. Smiled at him. Louis was such a sweet person. In combination with his sass his personality was perfect. Louis was perfect. He was so happy. But then?  
Then this curly headed boy destroyed everything. Harry Styles. Harold Styles. What an ugly name? Pah. He came and took away his Louis. First he dances the whole evening with Louis, in front of his eyes, then he turned up here and played the savior. And Louis let it happen. But he did not blame Louis. Why should he? Harry Bad brainwashed Louis, made him his puppet. Louis was a victim of Harry, was under his spell. But he would save Louis. He would provide for Louis freedom. And Louis would realize that they were meant for each other. Their hearts belonged together, they belong together.

Meanwhile Harry and Louis found Niall and Liam again and were on the way home. The taxi was called and came. To get Niall into it proved somewhat difficult, he just did not want to let go of the pole rod and Liam had to pull him gently but firmly until they were in the taxi.  
"And how was it Liam? I saw you with a pretty lady," Louis said and Liam couldn't help but grin.. The grinned back."Yes it was a nice evening. Danielle was very nice." "Oh, so her Name is Daniel. Are se going to meet her? " "I think so. And all was well with you? " Louis nodded. "Yes. Had a very nice evening. 'Until I had to throw up. I swear I never drink that much again. I mean now I'm sober again, but I was so drunken a while ago." "I also found that it was a very nice evening, "Harry said. "But who i didn't like was the man on the toilet." Niall's eyes widened. "The man on the toilet? Santa Claus?" Harry could not suppress a snort and the other had to laugh. Niall was obviously really pissed. "No Niall. Not Santa Claus. Rather the devil. "Niall's eyes grew even bigger." The devil? Oh god. What if the devil catches us? " "Do not worry," Liam laughted. "I'll protect you." "Okay Li I'm counting on you." And with that Niall was asleep. "But now let's be honest," said Liam. "Who was that men you talked about?" "He had Louis grabbed by the wrist when I came in. What was wrong Louis? He looked kind of dangerous." "Oh, that. He just asked me if I was okay because I was there like a bag hanging on the sink. I said yes and wanted to leave. He then just grabbed me by the wrist and a second time for safety reasons asked whether I honestly was alright. Was nothing to be worried about", Louis claryfied to calm Harry down. Yeah, he also found the man quite scary, his eyes had somehow been so pleasurable. As if he wanted to have him. But I've probably only imagined this, Louis thought. Besides, he would anyway never see him again.

"Nevertheless. The man looked at me as if I had the plague and as if you are a candy he wants to eat up. Harry's eyes went briefly darker againt at the throught of how the men had looked at HIS boyfriend. So he has seen it too, Louis thought." Well, we will not see him again anyway", Louis said to Harry to calm him down again. "Yes. Hopefully. And just so you know. Of course you're a candy to eat up, but just my candy to eat, not his."

Harry grinned at him seductively and Louis could not help it. He had to grin back. Yeah, he was happy to be the candy Harry wanted to eat up.  
"Sure thing. I'm yours." What followed was a kiss, which the taxi driver and Liam ignored. Liam just shook his head and laughed at the thought of the meaning of this sentences.

5 minutes later they were at home and a quarter of an hour later, it was quiet in the band house. Only in one room not. In this room Harry lusted after his candy.


	3. We don't ship bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> wow thanks for the kudos and the comments. I am really glad that you like the story :)  
> I'm truly sorry for the long waits, but sometimes I doubt that I should write more, because whenever I read over the chapters I feel like they sound like crap. I always have right sentence in my head but when I write it becomes crap :)  
> Anyway I like to write, I have ideas and I want to write more so I won't ever stop :)  
> But I feel like I need a beta, so if somebody wants to help with gramma and stuff like this, I would be more than happy if you do so :)

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you mad? How often did I, did we, tell you that you have to be careful in public and have a certain distance?" Angrily Richard throw the Daily Mirror on the desk infront of Harry and Louis. Both wished nothing more than to be able to go to the bed and back to sleep. But no, instead they were awaken at 9 am through a phone call from Richard. It was a damn short night. Just minutes later, Jasper stood in front of the door and drove them to management.

Nobody had told them the reason why management called, all that was said was that they had to be there as fast as possible. Otherwise there would have been consequences. If Harry was honest then he would likey had choosen the consequences. He had headache, was tired and nervous. Nervous because he had no idea what their management was talking about.

"What is this about?", Louis asked the question which Harry was questioning himself. "What have we done?" "You ask me what you have done? Are you joking? It's really sad that you don't know it yourself. Here, read the article. Maybe then you will remember what you have done. You are able to read though, aren't you?" Louis just raised his brown, but didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the newspaper.

 

IS LARRY STYLINSON REAL?

Boys, are you really straight?  
Larry Stylinson is a bromance that is dividing the fandom. For a lot of fans, the so called "Larry Shippers", it is more than a bromance. It is a romance. They belive that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are in a romantic relationship.

They often say Larry Stylinson would be the most beautiful romance in the world. However it is often writen that there are no romantic feelings between both of them. But if you take a closer look then you can see that both of them never deny the rumors and that they only deny it over twitter.

The question is: Why? Why did they never deny the relationship?  
The picture you can see seems to support the idea of a love cuple. Larry Stylinson is a romance, not a bromance. Larry Stylinson is real. Or? Think about the picture the way you want to think. But we are sure and so are more and more fans lately, Larry Stylinson is real.

Yesterday they were seen dancing and hugging in the nightclub fabric and a fan reached fast out for a camera to take a picture. The picture seems like the proof that more is going on because which best friends, mans, would dance together and whsiper things in each others ears?We are wondering what they whispered in each others ear. We're also wondering how the evening ended and what the pretty boyband members did when they left the party.

Poor Eleanor, what will she think about all of this?

But maybe she already knows about it? Maybe she really is a beard, as the Larry Shippers call her. A beard is an alibi girlfriend or/and boyfriend who is there to uncover the love of two people who are in love.

However, it seems like this went totaly wrong.

We will inform you about the newest news, as soon as we know more.

For now, we wish Larry all the best and happiness for the futur.

 

 

Silence. Nobody said a word. Then Louis began to laugh. Loud and a lot. It didn't seem like he was able to stop anytime soon.

As the time went by he was able to stop laughing and asked Richard:"Are you for real? This is just a gossip article. Nothing serious. Just a newspaper that likes to tell lies, wants to have drama and is everything, everything, but serious. Why would you bother yourself about it. Don't worry."

It wasn't hard to see that the fury in Richard grow. Louis found, he looked like a bursting vulkan.

"Yes, I'm serious. It may be just an gossip article and not a serious report, but it's infact this what will represent and build the opinion of the people. Or from most of the people. And the pictures show everything. Look at them. No wonder everyone thinks you are gay.

Louis loked at the picture on the bottom of the article. Undoubtedly, the picture looked very intimate and it was no question why they would discuss the picture. They really should have been more careful.

But the whole secrecy began to made him mad. He didn't have the strengh to be always careful and everywhere. He didn't had the strengh to look in every way just to see if there was a camera. It was tiering.

 

Louis grew angry. He knew it was wrong to be so intimate with Harry in public, but one couldn't demand him to deny who he was.

Nevertheless, Louis was also angry with the unknown person, who had send the picture to the newspaper. The person ensured that Harry and him were now in trouble. That someone who knew them took a picture of them dancing closely wasn't something to wonder about but it would have been a lot easier when the person didn't do it. That would have saved them a lot of stress.

„Okay they may look a little intimate, maybe even more than just a little bit and I'm very sorry about it.“ Am I really sorry, Louis questioned himself. No, If he was honest he didn't feel sorry. But it was better not to say anything about his true opinion. „But“, he continued, „We can't change it anymore. The pictures are there and we can't let them disappear. Shit happens. It will not happen again.“

 

„Oh, your right Louis“, Richard said. „It won't happen again. Trust us, will will take care of that.“ Louis looked at him with a puzzled exspression. He was tense and narrowed his eyes. „And what does that mean?“ „Well, it is on time that we tighten the leash a little. It seems like we held it too loosely. But this time is over. Immediately you are not allowed to go to a party together or to go out in public together at all. You are only allowed to go either alone or together with your other bandmates. But you two alone together will not happen anytime soon.”

 

“You can't do that”, Harry interjected angrily. He had been holding back the whole time, but now he couldn't take it anymore. “This is not fair. We aren't dogs which you can hold on a leash and where the owner determines how long the leash is. We are free people.” “Yes, this may be true but you have signed a contract. This contract is still valid and you have to follow some points of the contract. One point includes that a relationship between two band members is not allowed.” Louis wanted to say something. “No, I haven't finished yet. You have an interview today and in this interview you will be asked about the pictures. This is what you are allowed to asked. But you will deny the rumors. You will eventually deny that you two are in a relationship.” Louis jumped up from his chair. "You can't do that. That's not fair! "

 

"Yes we can. Now sit down again. Be glade that I don't call Eleanor to get her to come. One phone call and she would be in London by today." "No", now Harry pushed himself out of the chair. "You can't do this." Richard only raised his eye brown and laughted. "Oh Harold, you are wrong. We can do this. You can deny your relationship in the public, act not so close in public and Louis will have more free time away from Eleanor. At least a little bit more. As you know, we don't ship bullshit. Remember the tweet, I think the tweet said it all."

Louis clenched his hands into fists. The damn tweet in which "he" called Larry Stylinson bullshit wasn't somethingn he wrote. In truth, it has of course been the management. Who else?

"No", Louis raised his voice, almost screamd. "I won't deny my relationship with Harry. So what ,let Eleanor come, I don't care. I will say nothing to deny my relationship.

 

"We will see how the interview will go. It doesn't matter, something will happen anyway. You can go now, but I warn you, do not be together in public alone. Jasper will now take you home. I wish you a nice day, have a fun interview." With this Richard ignored both of them and devoted his time his computer.  
Louis was so angry, as angry as he maybe has never been in his entire life. This wasn't fair, this was so twisted. How could people do something like that to other people? This was sick. What Richard did was to blackmail them. What an fucking idiot he was.

 

Louis wait", Louis could hear Harrys voice from behind of him but he did not even think to stop running. A certain amount of anger Louis currently set against Harry too.

How could he be willing to deny their relationship? Was the relationship really that unimportant to him?

What were quite a few meetings with Eleanor against denying the relationship. Nothing, simply nothing? Harry knew that Eleanor was only a beard and that he did not really love her. Eleanor didn't love him either. At least Harry should know that. But maybe he didn't know? Maybe Louis gave Harry the feeling of not beeing loved enough? No that couldn't be. Louis loved Harry with all of his heart and Harry should know that, Harry must know that.

Furiously he jumped into the car where Jasper was already waiting for them. A few seconds later Harry sat in the car too.

The ride was silent, neither thought of saying a word. Certainly not when a third person could listen to the privat converstion. And not at all when that person was working with modest.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the bandhouse Louis jumped out of the car and hurried into the house, not caring about the gazing looks Liam, Niall and Zayn shared.

"Louis what happened?",Zayn asked and hurried after him. Louis just shook his head, slamming his bedroom door behind him and locked the door. He did not want to be disturbed. He wanted to be alone. No matter how much the conversation with Zayn could maybe help him, he just wanted to be alone and not speaking with anyone. He just wanted to forget about the feeling that apparently the relationship wasn't that important to Harry, that he would be okay with denying the relationship in public. So as if what they had never existed. That he could so easily say that the relationship wasn't real. Words did sometimes hurt so much more than anything else. And if Harry was to say those words in public, well than Louis would be hurt more than the could ever imagine.

 

In the meantime Harry also arrived in the bandhouse and was equal stopped by Zayn. "Harry, what happend? Where were you and what the hell is wrong with Louis? "Harry shrugged and looked in six pairs of strained eyes.

"We were at modest. Richard talked to us." "What, why?" Liam asked, looking at him critically. "Did something happen?" There was concern in his voice, concern because he knew it had to be something bad and it would most likly be something about Larry Stylinson.

"Yes. An article happened. Photos with Louis as we dance, hug and whisper something in each others ear. The pictures are from the disco yesterday. Apparently someone took pictures and had nothing more important to do than to give the pictures to the press only for them to spreat them around the world in only a matter of seconds or hours. We should have been more careful. And now we are forced to either deny Larry in an interview today or else Eleanor comes to visit Louis and spend her time with him. Either way we have to keep avoiding us in public, which means we can only be seen together with you guys but not Louis and I alone. Yeah, that's basically what happened. It's sucks. "Harry looked at them desperately. "What, they can't do that." Niall shook his head in disbelief. "That's not fair." He shook his head again. "Guys", he then asked, "Are you also hungry? After a silly and idiotic message like this, I think we all could tolerant a nice pizza." Harry and the other boys could not help but laugh. "You can't be serious Nialler, can you?," Zayn asked, but knew that Niall never joked about food. "It is 10 in the morning, you've just had breakfast and now you want to eat a pizza." "It is not my fault that I am always hungry", Niall said sheepishly and shrugged. "So do you want one or not? I will put mine into the oven now "Everyone shook their heads. "Well then I eat alone. And you Harry, don't worry. It'll get better, I promise. Okay? "

"I hope you're right. To make matters worse Louis seems to be also mad at me, not just mad at them." Sadly he looked at his bandmates, who were also his closest friends.

"Why, what happened?" Liam's worried face looked even more worried now. If that was even possible. He was Daddy Directioner, always anxious that it all went well. If it didn't went well Liam was concerned and he would do anything to make it work again.

"I do not know, I really do not know. I need to talk to him. "

Zayn nodded in agreement. "You should. He did not look happy and has locked himself in your room."

"I'll try to talk to him," Harry said and hurried to the bedroom he shared with Louis. Despite the fact that they had to be careful in public, they could spend the night together in the bandhouse. However, unfortunately all too often they were in hotels around the world and they weren't allowed to share a room in hotels. It might me possible that a maid could see them together.

Harry knocked at the door.

"Louis?" Nothing. "Louis, please open the door." Again, nothing. "Louis damn, open the door." And again, nothing. Harry was getting impatient and desperate. "Louis, I need something from my room, because by chance it is not only your room but also mine!" So Louis had no choice but to let him in. He had a good right to get his things.

He heard footsteps, then a key on the door ad then the door was open and Harry went into the room. Louis was about to scurry back again to his bed. But since Harry had already seized him gently by the arm, he didn't have a chance to do so. "Louis," Harry said carefully. "What?" Louis hissed and turned to his boyfriend. "What do you want? I thought you wanted to get something. So get it and then get the hell out of here", Louis condemned. "Louis, what's wrong? Please, just talk to me. Why are you so mad at me?" ,Harry asked hesitantly. Apparently, Louis thought, he really did not have any idea why Louis was so mad at him. "You're asking me this? Can you not think? How can you be so ready to agree that we deny Larry? Damn, it's real and you just want to deny this real feeling so easy. My God, what's so bad that Eleanor would come over for a few times. I'm gay and I love you and Eleanor has no feelings for me. So what is so bad that we would have to deny our relationship in public. That it seems so easy for you to do it. "The last sentence Louis only whispered. It hurt him that Harry was apparently so ready to just deny the relationship. That it didn't seem to hurt him, that it didn't bother him.

"Do you actually think it would be easy for me to do that?" Harry asked, now a little disappointed. "It seems so, yes. So unemotional and fast you agreed. What else should I think in this situation? " Harry shook his head and raised Louis chin, so that the smaller boy had no chance but to look Harry in the eyes. "What you see is wrong, you are so wrong. It's not easy. On the contrary, I could throw up just thinking about beeing forced to do this. But I can't stand it. "" You can not stand what? "" I can't stand seeing you with Eleanor. I know you don't love her and I know she doesn't love you either. But you don't know what it feels like to see you with her. It hurts so much. It hurts so much when you can hold her in your arms, where I would give anything to be in your arms or to hold you in my arms. Not only in our own home. I want to show you, I want to show the world that you are mine. I want to hold your hand in public like she does. Hug you, kiss you, I want to be able to show my love freely, how you are able to do as an alleged pair. It hurts so damn much, it hurts that I can't do nothing about it. But it also hurts to deny it. Do not think for one second I want deny it, that it means nothing to me. Because it does. And I do not know which is worse. To say that Larry is not real or to see you with Eleanor while I so despreatly want to be on your side.

In Harry's eyes were gathering tears and a first tear ran down his face.

Louis had now calmed down and now he was mad at himself, not at Harry. How could he condemn Harry just as quickly as he did. That was not fair. He should have had more confidence in him. He thought only about himself and his feelings and did not notice how Harry was doing. And he had never considered the whole situation from Harry's point of view.

"Psss it's alright Harry," he exclaimed softly and he brushed Harrys tears from his face. "I am sorry. I did not mean to bring you to tears. I was just so shocked and confused at first. I was not thinking. I'm so unbelievable sorry. I'm so sorry. "And lord, how damn sorry he was.

"You don't have to be sorry Lou. I should also think before I act. I didn't think about the fact how painful it could be for you. It must have sounded nasty, as if it would not interest me to deny it. As if it wasn't bad. But it would hurt me just as much as it woudl hurt you. I'm also so sorry. Please, forgive me. "" That's what I've done long time ago" Louis murmured and kissed Harry. "Do you forgive me?"

"You don't even have to ask. Of course". And this time Harry kissed Louis. They combined their lips in a desperate, lustful kiss.

And then they hugged for a long time. It was so peaceful, almost as if everything was perfect.

I'm afraid Boo. I do not know what to do. I really do not know. "

"I know Haz, I know. But somehow we'll find a solution." At least, he hoped so.

They just wanted to kiss again when Louis phone vibrated. He had received a new text message. "Do not answer," Harry said and kissed Louis neck. Louis' body began to respond. Harry's gentle, thoughtfull touches, his lips on his skin, his fingers along his body. Louis loved every single moment of it. So much.

"Maybe it's something important." He opened the text message and whished he wouldn't have done it. What he read made his body tense.

"The photos were only the beginning. Stay away from Harry. Or something will happen to him. You are mine. Mine!"

 

 

It was so easy to get Louis number. Almost to easy, he thought with a smile.

But thanks to his job and the abilities he had, he knew that it was easy. He wanted to wait for the right time and this time was now.

 

It was a good day. The article in the newspaper was exactly what he wanted. He should probably get some sleep, but he did not want to miss a thing. He wopuld sleep late. He had hide near the bandhouse and waited until something happened. Luckily not many annoying fans waited outside the house and when Louis and Harry left the band house no one was there. The threats from the security to leave the band alone, but mostly the wish from the boys to have more privacy has been accepted by most of the fans.

Good for him.

As the two young men left the house and were picked up he followed them unobtrusively.

He waited as they stopped in front of a building that belonged to the Modest Management. He had knowingly smiled and waited until they again left the building. He knew what would happen. It did not take long. But it had completely paid off. He saw how Louis, his wonderful Louis, angrily rushed to the car, who was followed by Harry.

Oh, Louis looks so sexy when he's angry, he thought, grinning like a lovesick teenager. His plan seemed to work, the management did not seem to have been thrilled about the photos he sent the newspaper. Of course he did not leave any traces that could somehow lead to him later. It was perfect to have such a good job, he thought, laughing.

A job as a security consultant for other companies was very convenient. It was easy to track down not only hackers and provide a firmer with security, but also to hack into data networks and to obtain the necessary information.

 

And the day would become even better. The boys had an interview. That meant he had time to pay the house a little visit. He had planned it all along and on this day as he knew,n one other than the guys were in the house. He had checked all alarms and the security systems and studit to know how to paralyze the whole security.

So nothing could go wrong. He had nvested a lot of time. But every second of time would be worth it.

Louis was worth all his time Everything he did, he did for Louis. He would do anything for Louis and the common future with him.


End file.
